Who are you?
by the polish one
Summary: This is set in the 6th year, and bad mishappengins are happening. Who is behind them? ALOT OF PLOTS COMING! CHp 1 sucks but the rest will make ur jaw drop!
1. Jealousy

Ania: Well to everyone reading this, I want to introduce my muse and our friend. My muse is kendra, kendra say hi to the people!!!  
  
Kendra: *looks around nervously* uhh hi...  
  
Ania: *rolls eyes* yeaa, well and now kristina its your turn!  
  
Kristina: mooshi mooshi ! !!!!! well lets see.about me.I love the japanese language, and polish, and cherokee, i love baseball especially the *ania interupts*  
  
Ania: KRISTINA! *arched eye-brow* hmmph !! well anyway moving on I hope yall enjoy my fiction !! ^___^ enjoy!!!  
  
*kendra and Kristina wave* BYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
well our story starts with this being the 6th year of hogwarts and everyone is getting on the train!  
  
"HARRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Harry turns around swifting around in his muggle red and orange shirt, and some jeans. ((Harry by now had grow to be quite handsome, with black spiked hair. )) He notices a girl in a low cut baby blue shirt, and a skirt waving wildly. Yet he couldn't recognize who it was. The girl had staright brown hair that reached her shoulders, her shirt made her cleavage appear to be bigger than it was, she was slim and yet she has an hour glass figuire. To sum it all up, she was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, she runs up to Harry who is with Ron. "Hey you're acting like you don't know me or something"The girl said gigling, because she couldn't help but notice him, and Ron gawking at her and alost drooling. "W.we.ahem..know you??" Ron said curiously. The girl eyed ron, with his sweater with a big G sewned on it, and some dark jeans. She replied, "uhh yea kinda, I've only known you for 6 years now.." Harry's jaw suddenly dropped, and he said " h.her.HERMOINE???!!!!!" *hermoine nodds* Ron jumps back blushing, "Bloody hell..you changed..A LOT!" Hermoine flirtouslu flips her hair saying, " I hope in a good way." *both of the guys blush a darker color*  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!" The trains horn sounds off, and the conductor says, "everyone on!!"  
  
Hermoine, Harry, and Ron get on the train into one of the compartments. Both the boys have the same thing on their mind. That Hermoine has grown to turn into a beautiful young lady. But her looks aren't the only thing that changed, she had turned more into a usual teenage girl, not as she was before being a nonstop study girl! Suddenly Hermoine noticed that both of the boys were gazing at her with big goofy smiles on their face. She was about to say something, but Draco Malfoy walked in. He looks around the room, with an evil smirk on his face as usual until he notices Hermoine. She looks at him, he is in a green shirt, with dark pants. His hair brushed back as usual, but yet he looks real hot. "Well is that the mudblood herself?" Malfoy says while looking her over. "Why oh why, and isnt it the dumbass himself? Malfoy why don't you go off, and maybe hmm.Fuck yourself?" Harry and Ron sat back in shock along with Draco that hermoine would defend herself so strongly. " My, bloody hell you've grown .." Draco said a grin on his face. Hermoine, just flipped her glistening brown hair, and turned away with her deep light brown eyes focusing on the scenary outside the window. "And what are you still doing here anyway?" Ron asked malfoy. " yea don't you got your lil pet dogs missing you somewhere?" Harry exclaimed sneering. But Draco didn't pay any mind, his eyes were gazing at the beautiful Hermoine. "Damn, I wish I could go with her.too bad we are too different.." Draco thought to himself. He turned to face Harry and Ron and said, " Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little bloody loser club!" He turned to face Hermoine who by now was staring at Draco, "But mione you arent no loser to me" He said winking at her while he walked away.  
  
On the rest of the trip to school the three spent talking about the summer, and how much they all missed each other. But by the end of the night everyone seemed to be noticing how beautiful Hermoine hadgrown to be. At dinner in the Great Hall, every girl turned to hermoine with jealousy who was surrounded by guys of all age. But there was only one guy she had on her mind, and he thought about her. Suddenlu she looked at him.and he looked at her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Ania: I guess you can sorta call it a cliff hanger.ahh well I hope yall all like it.KENDRA!!!  
  
Kendra: *wakes up* huh? Eh? *wipes drool off bed*  
  
Kristina: I liked it !!! I swear I did! But I like ----- more!!  
  
Ania: 1990!  
  
Kristina: AHHH!!! *runs away sobbing*  
  
Ania: Figuires she would do that!  
  
Kendra: Hey ok everyone read and review pleaaaaaase and help ania with it. If you have any advice email ania or comment on it ok??? PLEAAAAAASSEEE *gets on knees begging*  
  
Ania: PLEAAAAAASE could yall???? Thank you!!! ^_____^ 


	2. A innocent kiss

Ania: Wellll this is my chapter 2, and I just want to say that I do not own any of the characters. I only own plots!!! BWAAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Kristina: *rolls eyes* right...weird.moving on..I hope yall liked the chapter 1, and please someone read and review!??!!!  
  
Kendra: Is there anyone out there??? Reallly? Is there????  
  
Ania: *looks down at ground* I don't think they know I exist! *runs away sobbing*  
  
Kristina: aww ania come bacccckk!! *runs aftter ania*  
  
Kendra: ANIA!!! Argh.well I hope everyone enjoys this!! R&R please !! ^____^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco simply smiled, with his perfectly straight white teeth to shine, but this was a different smile. It was as if, it was ann innocent smile. She smiled back, "I wonder whats he thinking about." She thought.. Pansy noticed that hermione and draco were smiling and just gazing into one another's eyes. So she walked over wearing a tight black leather mini skirt that squeezed her thighs so much that all the fat went up to her butt. As she tried to glide over to him, her shirt slid up right under her bra. She was in the motion of sitting on his lap, so he slid over closer to goyle. Pansy fell down to the ground, causing her to squeal in pain. This caused everyone in the hall to madly laugh at her. Then she got up, and the whole hall started laugh even more. "What the fuck I only fell?!!" She said glaring at everyone, but then she looked down. As she fell her skirt dropped down and her shirt rode up more making her undies and bra shown. Draco raised his eyebrow and started laughing along, then he glanced aover to hermione and she looked back at him. He winked, then turned around to see Pansy turn 10 shades of red in a second, and ran toward the exit crying. Then everything went back to normal. Later on that night when everything finished off, the 1st years could be seen being all cheery. As that time came when everyone had to go back to their dorms.  
  
Now the time was around 11 pm, and the only ones who were still awake were Ron and Harry. They both still awake, in their dark robes. "What do you think of her?" Ron asked cooly, trying to play any hints of fancying her away. "Hermoine? Do I fancy her? No of course not! She is my best friend, I just don't see her that way" He said in a nervous voice trying to look away from Ron. Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry suspiciusly, but looked away thinking. "I cant accuse him, because then he will make it seem like I like her. Which I do. Damn, why am I in this position? I hate it! I mean shes been like a sister to me, and now? Shes.just soo different. Beautiful, flirtous, and smart. Basically every guys fantasy!"  
  
Harry leaned back against the couch, looking around the grynfinddor common room. He began to stare into the fireplace. "Everyone likes her. Shes so perfect. So much competition." Harry began to repeat in his head over and over!  
  
Suddenly Ron got up and annouced, "Well I am going to sleep, need it since we begin Snapes bloody class first thing after breakfast tomorrow. Good night" He said walking toward the stairs that led to the boys dorms. "Good night", Harry yelled back hoping Ron heard him. Then he started to stare at the fire intently, when he suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him!!  
  
He turned to see a dark figuire standing near the door of where the Fat Lady was, and the figuired started moving toward Harry. Harry being scared stiff of who it maybe, yelled out in a panic,"Who are you? Identify yourself!!!" Then a familiar face came out with an evil smirk on her face. "Calm down, it's only me Harry." Said Hermione rounding the coauch where Harry stood. He took a deep sigh of relief, "Geez you scared the hell out of me!" In a slow motion move Hermione began to move toward Harry with a seductive look that emphasized her deep brown eyes. There she stood right before him. The silnece was unbreabale. Suddenly they both leaned in and kissed. First a gentle press on the lips, but that it grew to be more than that. It was like a tongue war, where no one was giving up. Then they stopped, and Hermione sat down. Harry followed what shwe did, and began kissing her on the neck. They were slow, innocent smooth kisses. She wrapped her hands around his neck, then he got on top of her. Now her legs managed to wrap around his, then began to passionatly kiss by now. Now this lasted for a while then they stared at each other for a minute or so. Then Harry got off her and they both sat up, he put his hand around her, and leaned back. She put her head on his shoulder and they both gazed into the deep burning fireplace. An hour of silence passed, and Hermione got up. She gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and said "Goodnight, I gota go to sleep!" "Alright, pleasant dreams my dear!"He responded with a big grin on his face, and she turned around blushing to herself. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Ania: *sniff sniff* I'll be ok!! Well anyway, hehe how did you guys like the love scene?  
  
Kendra & Kristina: *jaws dropped*  
  
Kendra: But I get Ron right??  
  
Kristina: Hey as long as I got my lil 1990 horny guy Im gravy!  
  
Ania: Don't mind those two, but please someone review? *pleads* PLEAASE!!!! Thank ya !! ^___^ 


	3. love, lies, and family

Response---to reviews  
  
Slytherin-nette ~ aww hun! *wipes teardrop* I'm touched! Thanks for you support! AWW MARRY ME?? HEHE!!!  
  
Kisses4zack~ I was thinking about making it into a sexual thing, but not yet.(hint, hint, yet)  
  
Opener  
  
Kristina: eeeey!!! ANIA!! We got 2 comments!!  
  
Ania: *jumps up* WE DID??!!!  
  
Kendra: Yea and I was one of those who commented!!!  
  
Ania: *hugs kendra* AWW I WUV U!!!  
  
Kendra: Well I love Ron, dammit! Ima go look for his scrawny ass!! Byee!!! *walks away yelling "ron"*  
  
Ania: Reckon she finds him?  
  
Kristina: its gonna be more like him running away and hiding!!  
  
Ania: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! God you're mean!  
  
Kristina: *evil grin* heehe and I molest 13 year olds!!! MWAHAHAHAHa!!!  
  
Ania: thank goodness for not being 13 and a guy! *wipes forehead* anyhow this is chapter, and I hope yall enjoy it!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanaaaaaaank yaaaa!!!  
  
CHP 3  
  
Harry sat there puzzled and thinking. Hermione had been his friend for 6 years. Yes of course he knew she was a girl, but she was more of a sister to him by now. Before she had bushy hair, no shape in her body, and no confindence. Simply put she was not near being a girly girl. But this all had changed, and so soon! Yet he just made out with her, he wanted her. He loved her! But what made him so sure, was unknown, even to him.  
  
-------- -  
----------- Damn why did I kiss him? He's like a brother to me! WHY ME!!?? WHY DID I EVER KISS HIM??!! Although he is a good kisser.BUT STILL! What took over me? I mean when I saw him, he just..just..looked so.damn SEXY! *slaps herself on head* argh Hermione, what are you doing?? What's wrong with you? He's your bestfriend, you cant like or love him in that way! But wait, he kissed back! And he didn't want me to go, or at least that's the feeling I got from him.maybe he's thinking the same things..i hope. Hermione thought to herself while she lied in bed, she was scared of what the next day might bring.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The first official day of school began with classes and students shuffling to get to them on time...  
  
"So oh smart one what do you think, you got on the Potions pop quiz?? A 99.9 or 100 this time??", Ron asked Hermione while they were rounding a corner on their way to lunch in the Great Hall. She glared at him like she has many times before, she hated it when people would mock her or make fun of her being smart. "Shut-up Ron!", she said in a squeal as they entered the Great Hall. "HEY!! Damn that was one bloody hard quiz in Potions that we took, eh Ron? But I'm sure that my ba-OWWWW!" Harry was suddenly interrupted as he was talking to Ron and Hermione, by her hitting his knee. He looked at her confused but understood that she didn't want to make it known that they had madly made out the night before. Quickly changing the subject Hermione said, "Where's Neville?" Ron and Harry looked around, and both responded "I don't know, maybe he got detention with Snape again?!" "Snape has been harder on Neville this year, do you guys think its because of him-"  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't this the trio itself? Potter, Granger, and yes.Weasly!" Draco said as he walked up to the Gyrifindor table. "What do you want Malfoy? Are you looking for your girlfriend?" Hermione asked smoothly. "Girlfriend? What fucking girlfriend?" he said coldly. "Well look over there", Hermione said pointing in the teacher's table at where Snape was sitting. Suddenly Harry and Ron started madly laughing like there was no tomorrow, and then the whole lunch room joined in. "Not funny Mudblood! But, looks as though you are getting better are your remarks. But watch your back, I wouldn't want anyone harming you.." He said in delight with a big smirk on his adorable face.  
  
Damn, why did she have to be Harry's friend? Or in grifyndor for that matter?! WHAT AM I THINKING?! People would thinking that I was in love with the girl.but I know I can't, everything would go wrong if I would fall for her. Everything.. He thought to himself as he walked away from the table.  
  
Ron started getting all red like a cherry, and was about to say something but decided not to start anymore trouble. If I do anything more, he will just come up with something more to embaress me more then ever. He always does.I just wish I could beat him at something to prove that I am better than him.or atleast to make him feel dumb! Most of the the school hates him, yet he is popular! His father probably bought him into everything and not only the damn quidditch team! Ron was always jealous that he had to work to get on the team, and Draco got to join because his father bought the whole team new brooms. But that wasn't it, Draco seemed to beat him in everything. This was beginning to drive him crazy!  
  
For the rest of the day Harry couldn't get his mind off Hermione. Why would she make out with me, and then keep it secret? Doesn't she want us to go out? What's wrong with that idea? I need to talk to her, I cant let this go on for much longer.  
  
Right when he walked into the common room he saw her alone on the couch, he slowly approached her. From behind he could see her reading a muggle fashion magazine. He lightly tapped her on the shoulders from behind, then she swiftly turned around with a big smile on her face. Her hair slightly tussled to the side, and her deep hazel eyes glowing from the lighting. "Yes?" she asked raising her eyebrow slowly. "Erm, could we talk maybe? About what happened last night." He said in a nervous tone. "Ehh..you know what I cant right now I have to do something." Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Pressing his gentle lips against hers. Then turning the innocent kiss into a more passionate one. The two tongues meet, as if for thwir first time and holding on to each other. Twisting and turning in many ways.  
  
"What the fuck are you both doing?" A voice came from behind...  
  
Ania: CLIFF HANGER BABY!!!  
  
Kristina: *whines* wwwwhhhhhhyyy?  
  
Ania: because I said so! Bwahaha!  
  
Kristina ahh okay then.yo is kendra still looking for ron?  
  
Ania: yea! But guess what I found! *leads Kristina to a closet, opens it and there sits Draco Malfoy tied to a chair, his mouth taped and him tied up*  
  
Kristina: ANIA!!! You horny lil stupid polish thing!  
  
Ania: mwahaha and proud of it and now if you excuse me I will.just. *walks into closet, and a lot of screaming is herd afterward*  
  
Kristina: tisk tisk! Anyhow.I hope yall enjoyed the chapter andwe all really enjoyed the reviews! Keep em comiing!! READ AND REVIEW PLEAAAASSSSE *teardrop* thaaaank you! *Sneaks into closet with a video camera and locks door* 


	4. The familair strangers

Opener:::::::  
  
Kristina: *singing* all I want is some gravy for my mashed potatoes, and turkey.tralalalala  
  
Ania: would you stop singing that dang on song?  
  
Kristina: *pout* but but but but..  
  
Ania: *rolls eyes* No buts! Anyway, I updated again, and this chapter is longer than the others have been. I guess I got more inspiration this time..  
  
Kristina: About time.hey who's that over there?  
  
Ania: WHAT?! Did Draco escape again? *looks at where Kristina is pointing and sees Ron*  
  
Ron: hey you girls! Have you seen my Kendra?  
  
Ania: *jaw dropz* Your kendra?? Say what? Yo you gonna have to explain yourself, but in the mean time heres my new chapter I hope you all enjoy! Read and review PLEEEAAAASE!!! *turns to R0n* and says " You got some explaining to do *Ricky Ricardo voice*  
  
Hermione and Harry turned to face the stairs that led to the boy's dorms. They saw Ron standing there, he looked like he just had been thrown into a grinder, and taken out. His face was changing from color to color. First pink, then blue, purple, orange, and then finally into a cherry red. Hermione was racing for thoughts about what she should say or do. She didn't want to offend Ron, nor sugarcoat the whole situation.  
  
"Well we were just talking.," Harry said calmly, while running his hand through his hair. "TALKING?! It looked A LOT more than just TALKING!!!!" Ron said tightening his grip on the banister. "Ron, lets talk this out like adults!" Hermione said while taking a step toward him. "I don't want to hear it!" He said while storming out of the common room.  
  
Everyone knew that Ron had the biggest crush on Hermione since the first year, but its just he never had the guts to actually ask her out. He always thought that every guy was better than him, even Harry. He always contemplated that Harry and Hermione should go out. Rather than them both! The poor guy always put himself down. Only Ginny his sister knew how he actually felt. In the family the closet one to him was his younger sister, because she was so supportive for him over the years.  
  
As he started walking around the castle he started thinking about the whole thing with him, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
I need to just move on I guess, Harry was meant for her. There's no point of breaking mine and Harry's relationship or Hermione's for that matter. They both have been there for me! They are like family to me, but then why did they go behind my back and do this? Maybe they meant to tell me but were too scared of hurting my feelings. Then again it would be just better to tell me and get it over and done with. But how could Harry do this to me? I'm his best friend, and would do anything for him. He knew I loved her, and he still went after her! WHY!? She was offlimits for him! Argh.he always gets what he wants! ALWAYS! And he knows my sister is crazy and has been crazy about him for the past couple years. I guess no one is good enough for him, I just hope he wont break my Hermione's heart. God, if he ever did, I would break every-OH what am I thinking? Harry is my best friend, and I know he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose.or at least I hope he wouldn't!  
  
Suddenly he heard moaning coming from the empty classroom he just passed walking. He looked at his muggle watch that he got from Hermione in the mail during the summer. It had a little Spiderman on the hour stick and a spider on the minute stick. It was a little past midnight. "What could anyone be doing at this time of hour?" Ron thought to himself. He decided to investigate who and what was going on inside the room. As he was approaching the door, he heard a girl moan the word Harry. This made Ron jump back, now his mind was screaming all kinds of thoughts. As he reached and was about to open the door he felt like someone just drove over his head with a train! The pain he experienced was so great that he fell to his knees and cried out in pain! Yet it wasn't loud enough for the people in the room to hear. Then again he was stricken in the head and blacked out! His body falling, make a sound could have been heard in the classroom.  
  
"Harry, what the hell was that?" Ginny said nervously as she pushed him off her. They were both unclothed, her bra and undies shoveled over the desks. Her clothes torn off, laying on the ground. His clothes lying from the spot where he stood. "Hush! I'll ho check it out! You stay here!" He said scowling. "Har, I'll go with -" "NO! You will stay here," Harry said coldly as he was dressing. He went outside the room, and closed the door behind him. Then he gazed; there lied Ron's unconscious body, with blood oozing from his head. Then Harry looked up and saw a figure standing in the shadows.  
  
"Well didn't I do a good job or what?" said a deep, familiar voice. "Carry his body upstairs and put it in his bed, but first clean up the blood. DO IT NOW!" Harry snapped, and looked at Ron's body again. "Disgusting filth" He spat before he walked in the room.  
  
"What was it dear?" Ginny said in a smooth voice.  
  
He smiled at her; she was sitting on the desk wearing her clothes. Then he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he worked down to her neck, making her groan.  
  
"It was nothing, listen you better go.its getting late Hun." Harry said while he kissed her on her cheek. "But Harry, we just started in here" She said whining, all she wanted is Harry. She wanted him so bad, for so long. It was getting to her. Everytime they would start, something would interrupt them. "Trust me, anyway I must go too. I got some shit to do." "What? At this time? Oh Harry." He glanced over to her and gave a cold look. Making his emerald eyes seem like two snakes trying to bite her. Then he said "Bye" as he was walking out of the room. Her face looked like someone just broke her in half. She didn't want him to leave but there was just nothing else for her to do now. She was his slave. Her love for him was priceless, yet she knew he didn't love her. It just wouldn't work out. There was someone else; whom she knew would beat her to the top.  
  
******************************************************************* Suddenly Hermione woke up to a sudden "thud"; she looked around her girl's dorm. Then glanced over to her watch that noted the time was 2 am by now. She could see all the girls sleeping on their beds. She reminded herself about how she made a decision as head girl to sleep in the Gryfindor dorm rather than the head girl/ boy room. But then her train of thought was interrupted by another "thud". But this time it came from her window! So she turned around and opened it. Then she saw Siruis standing outside.  
  
"S-Siruis? What on earth are you doing here?? Harry isn't here ya know...." She said in a frantic voice. She or any of them haven't seen Siruis for a while, even though Harry lived with him now. Since he was cleared of being a murderer in the 5th year of Hogwarts when Voldermort came back.  
  
She noticed that he usual calm, and carefree face had turned into a stern, and urgent one. "Hermione, get dressed and meet me by the lake. But come alone, and I mean without anyone. Not even Harry!" He bellowed so she could hear him. Quickly she managed to look around and check if any of the girls had wake up. They haven't, she could hear Lavender mumbling in her sleep. Then she glanced at Ginny, who was snoring like a pig. She smiled at them and turned back around and said. "OK!! GIVE ME TIME TO DRESS", she said loudly trying her best not to yell or wake anyone. She could see him nod, and then start walking to the direction of the lake.  
  
Why would he want to see me alone? I've never been alone with him when i think about it...Harry or Ron or someone would usually be there. I wonder why he looked so scared! I hope nothing is wrong...wait a minute...Harry.... nah....couldn't be...could it? HERMIONE! How could you ever think that Harry would have done anything bad, that would seriously get him into trouble. He wasn't that type, for godsake it was Harry after all! But maybe he had some information about Voldermort....but then why would he want to talk to me alone about this?!  
  
By now she was dressed and ready to go out. She tiptoed through the room, trying not to make any noise. She knew she would get bombarded by questions from anyone that would awake now. Slowly turning around to face the door, she opened and closed it behind her. She sighed deeply now and started walking down the stairs until she reached the common room and she saw a lean, tall figure standing in the shadows spying on her. She had no idea what to do! She didn't want to be stopped by anyone now on her way to the lake. But then again, she didn't want to be followed. Hermione tried to spot out who it was, but it was just too dark to see.  
  
Then she heard something behind her, and whatever it was it was coming closer and closer. Both of the figures lurking near her. She was surrounded and knew that there wasn't much of a choice of what to do. Sudden movements would make them spring into more action, but slower ones would give them time to attack her. But she couldn't wait long to do anything it was now or never!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Ron: and so that's how she's my kendra..and also because I'm one horny guy *mischievous smile*  
  
Ania: heehee!! AWWW! Okay well good luck looking for her, she's somewhere here! BYEE!! *waves to Ron*  
  
Kristina: BYEEE HAVE A GRAVY DAY!!!  
  
Ania: argh.gravy my ass!  
  
Kristina: yummy *innocent smile* heehe well everyone who read this read and review!!  
  
Ania: I'm sorry if this story sucks! But I am trying to do my best! *begs for people's understandings* READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! 


End file.
